


You're My Doctor (1st SCENE)

by jhanjhan



Series: DAYDREAM SCENES [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anxiety Disorder, Doctor/Patient, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9159058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhanjhan/pseuds/jhanjhan
Summary: Jongin is the patient. Sehun is his doctor.Sehun is the doctor. Jongin is his only patient.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for checking this story out J Enjoy reading!  
> Created APRIL 6, 2015.

=============================================================================================

 

 

In one of the hospitals in Seoul, there is a ward for traumatic patients. Actually it is a building for them. An L-shaped building with five floors, having two nurses station in each floor and having 25 rooms each floor and emergency room in the third floor.

Do you think it’s too large for a building where only traumatic patients stay? Actually, there are more people who had gone traumatic experiences and battling with it every day of their lives than you think.

In one of the rooms in the third floor, stays a 25 year old patient named Kim Jongin. He’s been there for nearly a year. He’s sitting in a cushioned chair beside the window, staring at the people below.

Patient Kim Jongin of Room 312, has been there for nearly a year. In fact, before staying there, he’s just visiting only. For what reason you asked? He’s afraid of people. Not in a sense of touching or seeing them, but he’s afraid to get too close to anyone. He’s afraid because they might leave him someday. Just like what his sisters, mother and father did. One by one they left him. And his relatives are reluctant to take him because they can’t afford his medication. And so, the money that was left for him in the will of his father, it is being spent for his treatment.

Kim Jongin is afraid of getting too attached to people because they might leave him too. he doesn’t want to spend time with other patients or talk to them. Or even the nurses and doctors. He just talk in his therapy session, with his doctor, Oh Sehun.

28 year old Doctor Oh Sehun assigned himself to only hold the case of Kim Jongin.  He doesn’t know why, but with just a look at the patient, he wants to get closer to him. And reading what happened to Kim Jongin, he just wants to gain his trust and look after him himself.

A sudden knock interrupts the daydreaming of Jongin. He turns and sees his doctor, Oh Sehun. He doesn’t know why this doctor visits him every day. A patient needs a break from doctors too, you know.

“Good morning, Jongin.  How are you feeling today?” Sehun inquired, sitting at the opposite cushioned chair in front of Jongin.

“I’m fine, Doctor.” Jongin softly said.

“Sehun. I’ve told you before to just call me Sehun. “ Sehun looked at Jongin with authority.

But Jongin will have none of that, “But you are my doctor, Doctor.”

“You’ve been my patient since you came here. So you don’t need to be formal with me now, just call me Sehun please?” Sehun softly asked Jongin.

“You’re pleading me. And it already came from your mouth that I am your patient, so it’s just proper that I call you Doctor.” Jongin looked at Sehun, and then frowned. “Why are you smiling?”

“That’s the longest words I heard from you.” Sehun smiled handsomely and Jongin just looked.

Jongin went mummed. He doesn’t know what’s happening to him, but he thinks that his doctor is really handsome. Definitely handsome. A sudden feel of possessiveness engulfs him and his thought backs away. He turned to look outside the window again. He doesn’t want to go that way. _No._

“Jongin, what’s wrong? You went silent. I’m sorry if you doesn’t like what I’ve said. But I just want you to know that I’m really happy that you’re talking to me. As in talking to me. you’re arguing with me in fact.” Sehun smiled again.

Jongin just looks from the corners of his eyes. Sehun is staring at him silently now. He looks like he’s contemplating something.

“Do you want to come with me? It will be good for you if you walk outside. We will just look around the building. And you can come with me observe some sessions. I don’t want you closing yourself inside this room. I promise not to force you meet or talk to people, we will just walk around and observe.” Sehun looked at his patient apprehensively.

“Do you not roam around this building Doctor? Aren’t you tired of that? And please don’t tag me along to your routine; it might become a habit to ask me out.” Jongin then flushed and frowned from his words. _Why the hell do I have to say it that way!? Stupid._

Jongin looked at Sehun anxiously, afraid of the doctor’s reaction by his choice of words. But Sehun just smiled. Almost lovingly.

“No. I don’t walk around the building. I just have gone to my office, the nurses’ station and then this room. I asked you because there are new patients, so I want you to be familiar with their faces. I don’t want you to be confused of the new faces in the building.” Sehun said with a smile.

Jongin just looked at him. Thrice a week he goes to a session in a private room with his doctor. That room is not the same as his room, which is just plain white. He likes that session room. He doesn’t know why, but he feels happy in that room. _It’s because you and Sehun are the only one who enters that room. Unlike your room, nurses come and go, bringing your food, changing your bed and what others._

Jongin suddenly looked down, afraid of the thought that he’s been denying since the day he met his doctor.

“Ok. I’ll come with you.” Jongin then looked up and saw the surprise in Sehun’s face.

“Really? Well, I’m glad then. Come on, the assembly of the new patients are in seven minutes. It’s in the second floor.” Sehun stood up and went to Jongin’s closet, and took a blue fluffy jacket. Jongin stood up too and let the Sehun put the jacket on him. “There, at least your clothes are hidden. And may I ask why are you wearing the patient’s clothing today?” Sehun’s really happy to Jongin’s willingness.

“I just feel to wear white today.” Jongin shrug and looked at his doctor. He really likes looking at his doctor.

“Well, ok then. Let’s go.” Sehun went and open the door for Jongin.

“Thank you,” Jongin said, looking down, and he will not admit the colouring of his cheeks at the gentlemanly gesture. He doesn’t notice the affectionate smile adorning Sehun’s face.

 

They walk to the halls of the second floor and then stopped at the nurses’ station. The nurses greeting Doctor Oh, and even Jongin, because everybody knows of Doctor Oh’s only patient.

They sat down in lined-up chairs and observe the patients inside the room. Obviously, the session room has a glass wall. It’s made that way for the patient’s not to feel too trapped. All of the session rooms are see-through, except the session room Jongin went to.

A doctor came up and talked to Sehun. Jongin saw the name Dr. Park Chanyeol. They stood at the side, Sehun not wanting to move far from Jongin. And Jongin is glad for it. He doesn’t want to stay there as if Sehun is not with him.

Jongin turned to look at the new patients. Some are listening, others looking bored, and someone looking at him.

What.

He looked at the person. Curly brown hair, small face, definitely a boy but he looks like a girl. Oh.

No. He’s not looking at me. Yes. He’s looking this way, but he’s not looking at me. He’s looking at my side.

Panic rises inside of Jongin. He can’t have other patients looking at his doctor. _He’s mine_.

He’s not sure which doctor that girly boy is looking at. He looked at Sehun, then back at the session room. That girly boy is still looking at the doctors’ direction. He then noticed that some new patients are standing up. The briefing is done. The girly boy is standing up now, eyes still on the doctors who are still talking.

Jongin suddenly stood up and grabbed Sehun’s hand, startling the doctors of his action.

“Jongin, why? Is there something wrong? Do you want to go back?”Sehun turned to him and hold his shoulders. Doctor Park is looking at him too, with one eyebrow raised.

Jongin side a glanced at the session room. Eyes widening. _That girly boy is out!_ “I want to go back now.” Jongin blurted out and tugging Sehun’s sleeves.

Before he knows it, Sehun has removed his hold on him and now the doctor is down on the floor holding a frail body. The girly boy’s body. _It seems like he fake faint and purposely went fell into Sehun’s side_. He sees the girly boy grabbed Sehun’s coat’s sleeves and slowly and unsuspectingly tucked his head on the doctor’s shoulder.

Doctor Park is looking at the patient too. Two nurses are near and on standby to help the patient. Jongin just stood there. Panicking inside. Breaking inside. _I don’t want to be left alone. Sehun... don’t leave me standing here._

“Chanyeol, hold him please and look after this patient, Jongin’s with me.”  Sehun carefully helped Doctor Park hold the girly boy’s body.

“Ok, go ahead and take him back to his room. What a way to ruin a date huh.” Dr. Park said, intending for just Sehun to hear it, but Jongin heard.

“Thank you. We’ll go ahead.”

Sehun was about to stand up when the girly boy suddenly grabbed his sleeves and softly said, “Doctor...”

“Sehun...” Sehun turned and looked at Jongin. Jongin has wide eyes. They’re moist. And he’s really going to cry if Sehun leave him there. Sehun turned back to the girly boy and said, “You’re in good hands, Doctor Park will see to your condition.”Sehun then looked at Chanyeol, “Chanyeol.” Chanyeol nodded and lift the girly boy’s body and laid it in the gurney.

Sehun turned to Jongin. Grabbing his hand, he started to walk back to room 312. Jongin just silently followed. Tightening his hold onto the doctor’s hand. Sehun doing the same.

Jongin looked up and noticed that they’ve gone past his room and he has only one idea where they are going right now.

Once inside the session room, Sehun closed the door and turned to Jongin, who is now looking at him, his expression unreadable.

“Jongin, I’m sorry of what happened earlier.” Sehun frowned and combed his hand to Jongin’s hair.

“It’s ok. That patient fainted, and you’re a doctor.” Jongin said, still expressionless and just looking at Sehun.

“No it’s not ok. I almost made you cry. And I am your doctor. Yes I’m a doctor by profession, but you’re my only patient. I don’t want to deal with other patients when I have already you. it may look bad in my person, but I know that it is not ok for you Jongin.” Sehun then hugged Jongin.

Jongin went limp and clutched to Sehun’s coat and buried his face on the crook of Sehun’s neck. “You’re my doctor. You’re my doctor. You’re mine. Mine.” Jongin sobs.

“Yes, I am yours. Now stop crying, I am not going anywhere. Tell me what you want ok? Don’t hide yourself from me Jongin, because I am your doctor, and I am yours.” Sehun said against Jongin’s hair.

Jongin hugged Sehun tighter. “I don’t know, just please don’t leave me.” Jongin silently sobs. He doesn’t want to deny anymore. He wants Sehun by his side. He wants to claim Sehun. He doesn’t know why but he won’t let anyone take Sehun from him. He won’t let Sehun leave him. Now that a possible rival comes and threats to have Sehun to himself, Jongin won’t allow that. Sehun is his doctor and Sehun is his.

“I won’t leave you. You may not tell me everything that you want, but I know Jongin. Just you calling me by my name told me everything. And I will give you that everything. All the time is yours. I’ll wait for you to tell me. I will wait beside you. I won’t leave you Jongin.”

 

 

Sehun’s in love with Jongin. And seeing Jongin in the verge of tears when he said his name, it told Sehun what Jongin was thinking. The fear of being left behind. He doesn’t want Jongin to feel that way again. He will surely be by Jongin’s side. Maybe when he deems Jongin’s condition good enough to leave the hospital, he will file a vacation leave and bring Jongin to one of his vacation residence in Europe.

 

 

 

 

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++


End file.
